nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Jam:8bit Doves
|program=Unity |genre=Arcade |graphics=8-bit |levels=8 |description=Reach the end of the level and collect as much doves as possible! |credits='Art' Mat Annal Programming/Code Arthur Guibert Music William Bard |avatarsFromGame = |main= }}8bit Doves is a game created by Team Marthur for the Nitrome Jam under the theme "Dreams". The player controls a drowsy flying man and has to get him to the finish line, collecting as many doves as possible. 8bit Doves was later expanded into a mobile game, much of the levels in the Jam version serving as levels in the mobile version's level pack "Sweet Dreams". Controls * Left arrow key - Tilt left * Right arrow key - Tilt right Gameplay In 8bit Doves, the player controls a drowsy flying man as they try to maneuver him towards the finish line at the end of the level. Placed through out 8bit doves are doves, which will remain stationary on the ground but will fly and begin following the player once the player passes them. Once a dove is passed, it is considered collected. Although doves do not do anything upon being collected, they serve somewhat as an extra challenge as the player is shown how many doves they have collected. Levels Level 1 The player should tilt to the left and try to maneuver down then, upon collecting the dove, move forward and go through the three hallways collecting the doves, then go to the finish line. Level 2 The player should tilt forward then make a movement to go closer to the floor, to collect the bottom dove. If successful, the player should also collect the other two upper moves. Exiting this room, the player should aim to go past the right side of the small block they will come across (to collect the dove), then tilt to the left to avoid the bottom square block corner of the wall and go past it down towards the floor. The player should then fly straight across the floor to collect the doves and pass the finish line. Level 3 The player should tilt to the left and make a complete circle to collect the bottom dove, then go straight through the opening to the next room and collect the dove. This level is very straightforward and requires that the player fly through three rooms with a block in the room that they have to fly under in order to collect the dove. The block in the room progressively becomes bigger in each encountered room. To pass these rooms, the player has to tilt down then fly straight for a certain amount of time then tilt up and fly straight. Level 4 A level which consists of a diamond platform and hallway which shortens in width as the player goes down it. The player should tilt to the left and go around the diamond then go down the hallway. The player, while going down the hallway, should dive down to collect the doves then ascend. Upon reaching the shortest hallway, the player should try to maintain flying straight, such as by pressing and quickly, but be careful not to move too far in one direction. Level 5 The player should try to fly a bit diagonally up from where they are, then try to turn around in a circle and collect the doves. The player should try turning into the curve of the tube in the background, which should allow them to perform this movement. After completing the circle, the player should be back near the curved tube in the background. From here, the player should fly up the long upwards chasm, turn to the right to collect the doves, then fly downwards past the finish line. Level 6 A rather straightforward winding level with a short gap near the end of the level. From where the player starts, they should travel up and go to the left around the block, then continue down the corridor and down the long chasm, being careful to not collide with the blocks on the wall that stick out. Coming down to the bottom, the player should try to fly through the small gap by trying to maintain a straight flying movement, then upon passing this go up the upper path, around the bend, and into the finish line. Level 7 This levels is made up pairs of block beams placed directly above each other that have a gap between them, this gap at various altitudes throughout the level and requiring tight turning from the player. The player should fly a bit up then fly diagonally down (in order to collect the doves), then fly in an arc under the first beam so that the player has enough room to fly through the gap of the next beam. Continuing on, the player should maintain an upwards diagonal movement so they can go through the gap of the next beam, but be careful not to impact the ceiling of the gap they are currently in. Upon passing through the highest up gap the player should make a steep downwards movement towards the next gap which is far down, then fly in an arc through this gap, again to get enough room to go through the next gap. Flying through this higher up gap, the player should maintain a upward diagonal movement then fly straight up and move around the edge of the highest up block, going over it then flying a bit down and through the finish line. Level 8 This level is made up of a large almost continuous tunnel with small walls. As the player starts, they should fly up, to the left, up, to the right, collect the doves, fly to the right, then fly to the left and collect the doves. In the next spot, it is very difficult to pass the area with the dove. To collect the dove (1:50 - 1:54 in the below video), from where the player is flying up after collecting the dove, the player should make a 180° degree turn over to the triangle slanted platform, flying very close to the platform, then at a point that is between the second and third triangular block, the player should tilt to the right and continue to tilt until they collect the two below doves and do not collide with the right wall. Flying up, the player should fly to the left up the slanted hallway, then move in an arc under the large diamond platform and fly up the right side of this platform. The player should try to maintain flying straight, which can be performed by careful pressing of and , however, the player should be careful not to tilt to far to one side as doing so can be fatal. Upon reaching the end of this hallway, the player should fly to the right and through the spacious hallway into the finish line. Ending Interactive objects *'Doves' - Determine the score at the end of the game. They are collected when flown by. Development 8bit Doves was developed by Mat Annal and Arthur Guibert. A mockup for the game and a simple demo was created on June 2nd during the first few hours of the Jam. Nitrome also shared some artwork for the game. That same day, Team Marthur inquired whether any musicians would like to participate in creating music for the game , William Bard showing interest in this position and the next day presenting some music he had made for the game . Team Marthur reacted positively to his work and continued discussion of music over email. . The game was finished on June 6th 2014 in time for the deadline. Post development of the game, while bored and made there's run on iPhone and iPad whilst there waiting. Its REALLY great. |publisheddate=9 June 2014|retrieveddate=7 July 2014}} Arthur Guibert managed to get the game to run on iPhone in a satisfactory state. . Post Jam :Main article: 8bit Doves#Development 8bit Doves was decided by Nitrome to be made into a mobile game, development of the game starting soon after the Jam and expanding on the game's design. Gallery 8bitdoves-thumbnail.png|The game's thumbnail Trivia *Level 7 is similar in construction to the general level layout of Flappy Bird. *If the background music is listened to closely, doves can be heard chirping. This also happens in the mobile version of 8bit Doves. References Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Programming by Arthur Guibert Category:Music by William Bard Category:Level-based games Category:Unavailable Jam games